Tu Hermano
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: HyoxShun Después de vivir con su papá Shun regresa con su hermano y mamá pero hay un rubio intruso y una mentira tras esa familia, Hyoga tiene q decidir entre dos hermanos.
1. Capítulo 1

**hola bueno esta es mi historia mas larga, tiene seis capitulos hasta el momento espero que sea de su agrado y si no ps m dice para saber el por que ehm?? creo q es todo **

**Ah si!!! los personajes no m perenecen le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada n.n **

.··. Capitulo 1 .··.

Era una tarde soleada, este último verano había sido mucho más caluroso que los anteriores, para muchos era perfecto, pero para un chico en especial, nacido en Siberia era bastante frustrante y agotador, era cierto había vivido por 6 años en ese lugar pero eso de ir y venir, no era suficiente para acostumbrarse a ese calor infernal, y mucho menos ahora que era mucho peor, pero con la prisa de llegar al lugar indicado, tenía que soportarlo, además era una competencia muy importante, digamos que era su pase para entrar como principal en el equipo de natación de su escuela, debía llegar a tiempo, con la presión sobre el ni siquiera noto que un chico se encontraba parado como buscando algo, pero con todo y bicicleta lo arrollo no tenía tiempo para ayudarlo o disculparse de una mejor manera, solo se levanto con su bici dijo un "lo siento" y se fue a toda velocidad.

Para el otro chico eso era una falta total de respeto mira que arrollarlo y no ayudarlo o siquiera mostrar un mínimo interés, era un total descaro que se creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera pues no, "mal educado" dijo el chico entre dientes, para después tragarse su coraje y seguir buscando la dirección indicada, esto era muy difícil no entendía como estaban las calles, y lo peor llevaba un rato buscando la casa pero no la encontraba y ahora que haría, soltó un gran suspiro y se quedo pensando en medio de la calle.

- Debí haber aceptado que me recogieran en el aeropuerto o en la parada del autobús, pero no, tenías que hacerte el autosuficiente y decir "no gracias si se llegar no soy un pequeño", y ahora vete aquí en medio de la calle sin saber donde estoy y con un calor de los mil demonios- El chico volvió a suspirar, pero….

- Shun!!!!!!!- esa voz era la de…. si, si era "por dios que alivio"- hermano por fin te encuentro llevo rato buscándote, donde te metiste-le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte para después preguntar- Te perdiste???....- Shun solo pudo bajar su mirada eso le apenada mucho él quería demostrar que ya era grande, pero no, tenía que ser tan torpe para perderse "demonios!!!"

- Bueno, eso no importa por que no avisaste con tiempo que venías así te pudimos haber recogido en el aeropuerto o por lo menos en la parada del autobús

-Lo siento Ikki, quise darles la sorpresa y como el vuelo se adelanto pensé que era buena idea- lo dijo con una cara de bastante desilusión y tristeza

- vamos no pongas esa cara sabes que no me gusta, lo importante es que estas aquí

- esta bien ^^, pero como fue que m encontraste aquí si no sabían nada???-

-Ahhh!!!! Lo que pasa es que mamá dijo que te buscara por que no llegabas y que ya tenía tiempo que habías llamado para avisar que estabas aquí

-mmmmm, creo que sabía que me había perdido- lo dijo con desilusión

- No te preocupes!!!!- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo- mamá lo sabe todo

- En eso tienes razón!!!!

- Yo siempre!!!- declaró con orgullo

- Para, para!! que no era tan complicado encontrarme digo no estoy muy lejos o si????

- En realidad seguimos muy cerca de la parda del autobús

- demonios!!!

- jajajaja hay Shunni que risa me das jajaja

- cállate y vamonos, que estoy cansado y además un torpe me tiro y ahora me duele el brazo

- Te tiro??

- siiiiiiii y además ni si quiera se disculpo…

Y así los dos partieron hacía su casa Ikki escuchando a su hermanito, quejándose del tipo mal educado, y grosero, que le había causado un feo moretón, en su hermoso y lindo brazo.

Mientras tanto otro chico de cabello rubio, y preciosa mirada azul turquesa, llegaba a la competencia, con apenas tiempo para calentar un poco y prepararse para comenzar la competencia.

- Que raro, Ikki no esta- dijo mirando hacia las gradas era cierto que Ikki dijo que iría, era su mejor amigo y sabia que eso era importante para él, pero…. Entonces por que no estaba….

- Joven Vidov!!!- escucho un grito detrás de él- que se supone que esta haciendo vaya, es su turno o que no quiere participar????!!!!!!-

- Si maestro lo siento me distraje un poco, ya voy- y sin más salió corriendo

- Pues concéntrese!!!!!! Si no quiere perder- escucho decir tras él.

Era cierto que el maestro Camus era bastante estricto y frío si, pero un excelente maestro, y aunque difícil de notar una excelente persona, lo conocía desde la primera vez que llego a esa ciudad y él lo apoyo desde siempre con su sueño de ser el mejor en natación. Y el hecho de que él no estuviera en la primera división del equipo, solo era una de las tantas trabas por parte del equipo de la escuela, primero no tenía un año de estancia en la escuela primer requisito, después no tenía en orden sus papeles, habían infinidad de pruebas para entrar en el equipo, ésta era la última, y todo solo por ser becado, así que era hora de demostrar quien era.

El silbatazo de salida sonó era hora; pero la entrada al equipo no era tan complicada, de echo hubiera sido más sencillo sino fuera por Hagen, él era el nadador estrella de la escuela y su padre era el principal benefactor para el equipo, por cierto uno de los mejores en la ciudad, como su hijo iba quedar opacado por un extranjero cualquiera y además pobre, no, simplemente no podía ser, por eso Camus apoyo a Hyoga, él sabía de su talento, además no le gustaban la injusticias, por eso y más era una excelente persona, también Ikki lo apoyo en todo momento para cumplir su sueño, a pesar de que todos le dijeron que estaba loco, esta era una razón por la cual Hyoga se extraño de no verlo en las gradas apoyándolo.

La competencia había terminado y para el gusto de algunos, sorpresa de otros y enojo de los esperados, Hyoga había ganado y no solo ganar así nada más, sino con un nuevo record, era lo menos que podía hacer por el largo entrenamiento.

Muchos se acercaron a felicitarlo tal vez a muchos ni los conocía, pero no importo, su maestro le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pero Ikki nunca llego. Después de asearse, salió de los vestidores donde Camus ya lo esperaba.

-Me alegro joven Vidov, por fin lo lograste-dijo esto al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarlo, esto era extremadamente raro pero Hyoga lo sintió sincero y lo lleno de una extraña alegría- Te lo merecías

- Gracias maestro pero no lo pude haber logrado sin usted

-Eso no es cierto, yo lo único que hice fue creer en ti, tú solo hiciste el resto

- Y con eso es suficiente para estar agradecido por siempre, su confianza vale mucho para mí

-Gracias, pero la idea es que eres un miembro titular de uno de los mejores equipos en natación de la ciudad, pero no estas tan feliz como yo esperaba

- Si, si lo estoy solo que….- y miro hacia las gradas

-Ah!... Ikki no llego cierto- el chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- no te preocupes seguro no vino por una causa importante

- Si supongo- dejo escapar un suspiro sin mucho ánimo

-Porque no vas a su casa si te preocupa

- No lo se….

- Beberías, supongo le dará gusto saber de tu triunfo

- Si tiene razón!!!

- Yo te llevo, me queda de paso

-Si??!! Muchas gracias- era cierto quería mucho a su amigo, de echo el único, y le preocupaba su ausencia

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos por fin habían llegado a su casa, en la cual su mamá muy emocionada ya los esperaba con una deliciosa comida y un pastel para el recién llegado.

-Shuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! Hijo por fin llegas- lo recibió con un abrazo bastante sofocante

-Ya mamá!!!, me estas ahogando- decía tratando de tranquilizar a su madre

- ups!!! Lo siento hijito pero es la emoción- Shun por fin pudo separarse y recuperar un poco de aire Ikki solo sonreía despreocupado

- Pero pasen no piensan quedarse ahí afuera

La familia se sentó a comer y festejar a Shun por su regreso, éste les contó sobre todo lo vivido en Londres, lo hermosa que era ciudad, de sus amigos, la escuela, que los había extrañado sobremanera, pero aunque no quiso mencionar a su padre no pudo evitarlo.

- Shun, por que llegaste antes de lo previsto???- pregunto Ikki sin saber que era un tema delicado

- Ahh!!!! Lo que pasa es que papá tuvo un asunto urgente y no podía dejarme irme solo en el avión por que teníamos que hacer una escala, así que adelanto el viaje- Shun no noto al instante la seriedad de su madre pero el silencio repentino de Ikki fue suficiente

-Yo lo siento mamá….. no quise….

-No te preocupes Shunni- dijo con una sonrisa por demás forzosa- es mejor que traiga el pastel de bienvenida- y si más se levanto para ir a la cocina, cuando desapareció Ikki decidió hablar

-No te pongas triste Shun sabes que a mamá le duele no tenerte cerca por mi papá, pero no es tu culpa son cosas que pasan es todo- trato de consolar a su hermano pero en el fondo sabía que ésta no era la verdadera razón

-Yo lo se, pero soy un desconsiderado, por mencionar a mi padre

-No Shun ese no es el problema es solo que sabe que tu te tienes que ir de nuevo

- Yo, no se que hacer Ikki los extraño, pero no puedo dejar a papá solo también lo quiero y es importante para mi

- Y lo sabemos, pero no por eso duele menos, sabes que yo no lo quiero como se supone debería, y tengo motivos pero no puedo evitar que tú si lo quieras, esa es tú decisión me entiendes verdad??...-Shun dejo salir un leve "si"

- Bien mis niños, es hora de comer- su mamá regreso más alegre y todo lo demás fue diversión….

-Shunni es hora de que tomes un baño así que ve

- Si mamá- después de esto Shun tomo un baño bastante refrescante pues el calor era bastante sofocante

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Por fin habían llegado a la casa de Ikki, Hyoga agradeció a su maestro por llevarlo y éste lo felicito una vez más, después tocó la puerta donde la mamá de Ikki muy sonriente le abrió y lo dejo pasar, como era una personalidad muy común en esa casa le dijo que subiera pues Ikki estaba en su cuarto, se apresuro a llegar pero lo que vio lo dejo helado y perplejo, un chico de cabello verde esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, y cuerpo delgado pero increíblemente perfecto, desnudo, sin nada; no pudo moverse, voltear a otro lado, taparse los ojos pero…. simplemente quedo estático, hipnotizado con esa vista…….

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-escucho un grito y….

-Hyoga???

Continuara….

**Creo es todo gracias a quien lo lea y de verdad si kieren q lo continue ps m lo dice con sus reviews, por cierto este tamben lo publike con mi nick Shun_esemflo bye y espero q les guste n.n**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Ehm... bueno creo q casi nadie leyo este fic ^^U pero bueno gracias a las persona q lo leyeron y dejaron reviws gracia por su reviw a Patricia Rodriguez y a geminiforever n.n de verdad q aprecie sus reviws y disculpen por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo por cierto q no se si fueron ustedes las q m agragaron como autora favorita o la historia en si pero de todas formas gracias no crea q meresca ser de autoras favoritas pero eso esta bajo su criterio ^^. Es q en realida pensaba subir todos los segundos cap de mis fics pero, tengo un pequeño atoron con cartas sin marcar de Naruto y ps lo q pensaba ya no se puede hacer ^^U, en fin creo q fue mucho rollo pero aqui esta el cap 2 ^^, espero q a alguien le guste y de nuevo gracias por tu reviw.**

**Por cieto ya sabemos q Saint Seiya no m pertenece pero para aclarar ^^. **

**.··..··. CAPITULO 2 .··..··.**

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hyoga???- era Ikki

- Quien rayos eres, pervertido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- para Hyoga todo paso demasiado rápido y a la vez lento, vio en cámara lenta, a Ikki a unos pasos de él, y de repente un reloj directo a su cara después nada………

-Hy…oga….. Hyoga……e…stas…. bien???- se escuchaba lento y lejano- Hyoga- escucho más claro por fin estaba recuperando la conciencia- creo que esta mejor- era la voz de Ikki

-Me alegro- su mamá

-Pues si, me alegro ahora ya se pude ir- se escucho una voz con molestia, quien era??

- Shun!!! Es mi amigo

- Pues no me importa es un pervertido

-Yo…. no…..soy un pervertido-Hyoga abrió los ojos con dificultad con su mano en la cabeza

- que bien ya despertaste!!!- Ikki se alegro de esto

-si pero no se que tren me arrollo

-Ja ningún tren tonto, solo fue mi hermano con un reloj

- un reloj??, a mi me pareció una roca

-jeje, no, solo es el buen brazo que tiene Shun

-Shun?? No ese el nombre de tu hermanito

-Pues si, es él- dijo señalando a Shun parado de tras de él y su madre

- Vaya, no sabía que fuera capaz de dejarme inconciente…

- pues eso te pasa por espiarme cuando salí del baño- Hyoga se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba, bastante indignado por esa acusación

- Yo no te espíe!, fue un accidente! yo solo buscaba a Ikki

-y por eso entraste a su cuarto sin permiso

-yo no entre sin permiso, soy su mejor amigo y entro a su cuarto como el entra al mío, además tu mamá ya me había dado permiso

- No es cierto mentiroso!!

-no soy un mentiroso, verdad señora?

-Mamá eso es cierto???- Shun le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su madre

- Bu…bueno si- Shun se indigno más con esa respuesta- más o menos

- cómo más o menos???

-bueno es que él es como de la familia y pues se me olvido que tú te estabas bañando

- ya vez, no fue mi culpa

- Pues no me convences, y tú cara me es familiar….- le dijo mirándolo con detenimiento

- yo???…. pero si es la primera vez que te veo en toda mi vida

- ya se!!!!!!- dijo al instante con un claro tono de molestia- Eres el mal educado de la tarde, el tonto que me tiro con su bici, y me causo este horrible moretón- dijo señalando una pequeña mancha en su brazo

- Hay!!!!!! Por favor eso no es nada con lo que tú me hiciste

- Que yo te hice!!!!!!!!- grito incrédulo- tú te metiste a espiarme y me viste desnudo

- por favor como si fueras la octava maravilla, no tienes nada diferente a mi

- eres un torpe pervertido mal educado!!!!!

- yo no soy eso y por que aprecio a tu hermano no te contesto como debiera- se miraron con molestia y retándose, pero Shun al ver que Hyoga no iba a ceder decidió recurrir a su hermano

- Ikki vas a dejar que me hable así????- le reclamó como diciéndole golpéalo, córrelo, pero no te quedes ahí como si nada

-vamos Shun, solo fue un mal entendido y en cierto modo tiene razón no tienes nada diferente

-ahhhh!!!!- dijo con la boca totalmente abierta y a punto de darle un infarto- le das la razón a ese y no a tú hermano!!!!, bien me largo a mi cuarto!!!- y se fue derramando bilis

- Shunni no te enojes- le dijo su madre siguiéndolo, Hyoga e Ikki los vieron irse

-bueno y porque viniste Hyoga??

-Que???!!!!- dijo totalmente sorprendido y con una indignación más que obvia

- por qué te enojas???

- ha perdón!!!….pensé que mi mejor amigo iría a apoyarme y verme cuando ganara la competencia que por mucho tiempo estuve esperando y la más importante pero no, no le importo

-ups!!!!- Ikki solo pudo bajar la mirada-lo siento Hyo pero mamá me dijo que shun llegaba hoy pero ya tenía tiempo desde que había hablado y tuve que salir a buscarlo

-……..

-perdón Hyo…. pero eso significa que ganaste cierto???!!!!

- pues si ….. –dijo indiferente

- es genial!!!!! no podía ser de otro modo

-…….si!! – le sonrió bastante feliz- y yo entiendo que tú hermano es importante no te preocupes, aunque sea un poco exagerado, e histérico y tal vez un poco berrinchudo infantil y…

- Oye no t pases!!

- lo siento es solo que….. me preocupe no es común que rompas una promesa

- si lo se pero cuando me acorde de llamarte fui al cuarto de mamá, y de repente escuche un grito y te vi en mi puerta parado y después ver como caías golpeado por un reloj

- si, lo se, dolió mucho

-jajaja te lo merecías, mira que ver a mi hermano desnudo no es una buena presentación

- fue un accidente, ya lo dije y además me tomo por sorpresa no sabía quien era pensé que tú eras el pervertido- recrimino Hyoga

-yooooo!!!!! pero si es mi hermano, además tu sabías que venia

- si, pero no hoy se supone llegaba en dos días no???, entonces que hace aquí

-oye!!!! mi hermano puede venir el día que sea, es mi hermano torpe- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-auch!!! Eso duele, que no vez que estoy convaleciente gracias a tú hermanito

- mira y luego dices que Shun es el exagerado ¬.¬

- ……….bueno no importa como recibí más de lo que venía a buscar yo me retiro- se levanto pero un pequeño mareo o obligo a sentarse

-creo que no vas a poder irte, además ya le avisamos a tú mamá que te quedarías aquí

-mi mamá??

-si, te hablo a tu celular por que en tu casa nadie contestaba, y le dijimos q estabas aquí y q no era nada grave lo sucedido, además ya es un poco tarde, estabas inconciente y el doctor dijo que solo descansaras así q….

- un momento, doctor???

-si, vino pero tu tardaste mucho en despertar y como dijo que no era de cuidado se fue

-pero que hora es entonces????

- casi las diez

-las diez!!!!!!

- te digo que tardaste en despertar

-creo que tu hermano si tiene un buen brazo

-^^ si creo que si

- bien pues entonces dormiré aquí, pero donde??? tú hermano va a dormir contigo no???

- No el tiene su propio cuarto

-a si???- preguntó sorprendido

-si es el cuarto que no se abría

-ah Ya entiendo, aún es complicado no???

- si un poco, pero no digas nada frente a él por favor

- no tienes que repetírmelo yo lo se muy bien- si, él lo sabía hace poco y lo comprendía-entonces será mejor que ayudes a este moribundo a subir las escaleras- alzó los brazos para que lo cargara

- no exageres, solo recárgate en mi yo no pienso cargarte

- que mal amigo ¬.¬- sonrió

-si malísimo vamonos

Se fueron al cuarto de Ikki, como en muchas ocasiones el rubio se quedo en la colchoneta, pero el dueño de éste decidió ir a ver a su hermanito mientras Hyoga acomodaba su lugar.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Después de discutir con ese rubio pervertido su mamá fue a hablar con Shun, éste aún no podía creer el aprecio a ese rubio engreído y grosero, que le sucedía a su familia, era cierto el no había estado mucho tiempo en esa casa pero, por dios era su sangre, que rayos pasaba…..

-Shun estas bien???

-si mamá

-Shunni dime la verdad que te pasó, se que Hyoga estuvo mal pero lo escuchaste fue un accidente y no pensé que estuvieras en el cuarto de Ikki cambiándote

- lo se mamá, solo que….

-Que???-animo

-nada

-como nada, Shun habla

- esta bien,……yo me sentí celoso- bajo la mirada

-celoso??!! Pero Shunni eso no tiene sentido

-lo se…. pero yo no sabía de la existencia de ese rubio tonto y, verlos tan preocupados por el era….. extraño

-Shun, Ikki si lo menciono el es amigo de su infancia, que no lo recuerdas

-No puede ser!!! pero el se había ido de nuevo a Siberia no??

-si pero regreso hace casi un años

- y por que nadie me aviso, ya ves ahora ya ni confianza me tiene mi hermano

-vamos no te enojes supongo que Ikki olvido mencionarlo

- pero en casi un año, no creo

-mira Shun tu sabes que ese niño es muy importante, pero tu eres su hermano y mi hijo, entiendes??

-si pero no me quita la idea de que me están excluyendo de su vida

-eso no es cierto, mira Ikki debe de tener una razón no se cual pero debe haber una

-si supongo

-mejor háblalo con tu hermano yo no soy la indicada, de acuerdo

-si

-bueno, nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana mamá

Después de esto, continúo pensando en ese niño, ojos azules, parecía tener una mirada amable cuando no lo miraba como un total pervertido, "tonto", tenía que voltearse no se algo….pero era cierto tenía algo, simplemente no lo podías odiar, y eso le daba más coraje, y….porque su hermano no le dijo nada.

Se encontraba analizando la situación, cuando alguien se presento en su cuarto.

-Hola puedo pasar- era Ikki con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si pasa

- sigues molesto conmigo por no defenderte

-no ya no

-me alegro

-pero….

-pero que???

-por que no me dijiste que tu amigo había regresado de Siberia???- se lo dijo sin preámbulos, no le escondía nada a su hermano no tenía porque hacerlo con esto

-eh ….. yo… no se…. se me olvido mencionarlo- lo dijo nervioso, en realidad ni el mismo sabía porque lo había hecho

-Ikki eso es mentira por que se te olvidaría algo tan importante

- yo… no se de verdad,… no lo se.. no había mucho que contar supongo

-pues si me hubieses dicho, tal vez no me habría asustado tanto cuando vi a un chico en tú cuarto

- si lo se

-…..- se habían quedado en silencio y Shun aun no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta algo estaba pasando y no querían decirle- Ikki me quieres???

- Shun??!!, por que preguntas eso?- eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba

- tu contéstame

- por supuesto que te quiero eres mi hermano

- pero entonces por que me alejas de tu vida???

- yo?? para nada porque lo dices???

- pues es queme siento como un extraño en esta casa y a ese chico como si fuera alguien de suma importancia para esta familia y nadie me dijo nada, nada!!!!- lo dijo con dolo, desesperación y enojo, si era cierto todo lo que decía e Ikki lo sabía pero, que decirle, la verdad nunca, simplemente no podía

-Shun…….no tienes porque sentirte así digo tú siempre vas ha ser de esta familia pase lo que pase, y Hyoga es un caso especial mamá se hizo amiga de la suya y nos lo encargo mientras ella tuviese que viajar, veras ha tenido una vida difícil a pesar de que siempre se muestra alegre y si un poco arrogante… pero tu eres mi hermano, y lo siento de verdad no se por que no te lo comente no se….- Shun no sabía que decir fue lo mismo que le dijo su madre pero cada día se sentía más lejano como si no perteneciera a esa familia en realidad

- yo lo entiendo Ikki y perdón me porte como un tonto al estar celoso de Hyoga y ni siquiera lo conozco

- yo te entiendo Shunni, y espero que no dudes de nuestro amor de acuerdo???

- si e intentare conocer más a Hyoga

- eh…si claro- esto no le gusto mucho a Ikki y lo dijo con una sonrisa por demás fingida- será mejor que me marche, supongo quieres descansar fue un día pesado para ti

- si esta bien…. Ikki te quiero

-yo también hermanito- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto son Hyoga

Cuando llego a su cuarto Hyoga ya dormía y él se preguntaba que era lo que le sucedía, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él y su cabeza o era su corazón.

**Continuara….**

**creo q es poco largo ademas d q no c ^//^, bueno espero q lo hayan disfrutado si no haganmelo saber para ver si modifica algo ^^ o de plano dejo de escribir n.n, gracias a kien lo lea y si pueden dejen reviws **


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Hola jejeje si se q paso una eternidad por lo cual pid una disculpa pero para serles sincera me había olvidado de esta historia ^^U espero que todavía alguien lea esto y si no ps ya ni modo es mi total culpa u.u, bueno creo q es tdo muchas gracias por sus reviews y ahora sip si alguien lee esto se lo agradecere n.n _**

.··..··..··. Capitulo 3 .··..··..··.

Un nuevo día comenzaba e Ikki se encontraba despierto hace ya un buen rato pensando, si bien era cierto le agradaba la visita de su hermano también le preocupaba, la razón… Hyoga ese niño rubio tan estupidamente especial; al principio se negó a los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes pero ahora a la llegada de Shun tenía q aceptarlo o actuaba rápido o se resignaba a lo q un día pudo ser, además la noticia que le había dado su madre cambiaba radicalmente las cosas pero….. como pensarlo!! si por sobre todo era su hermano; y bueno Hyoga no se había mostrado del todo indiferente hacía él, pero también podía resultar una negativa por su parte, y aunque no había sido la gran cosa un recuerdo rondaba su mente…..

• § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • Flash Back • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § •

Ikki se encontraba revisando las fotos del último viaje de su hermano menor; Hyoga había llegado para salir un rato ha dar la vuelta era una costumbre, a veces es aburrido estar todo el día en casa

-Qué haces??- Hyoga se acerco por encima del hombro de Ikki para ver el monitor- Vaya!! Quien es? Es bastante lindo, me lo presentas??

-No

-Y por q no? Acaso es tu novio?

-Noo!!, Él es mi hermano

-entonces algún día me lo tienes que presentar es inevitable, o acaso no quieres emparentar conmigo??

-No, no quiero- "De ese forma" pensó- eras un desgraciado con la única pareja q t conozco y él es menor q nosotros

-mmm…. Pero Fleur era un caso especial en realidad no la quería, aparte ella estaba muy lejos no importaba lo q hiciera aquí y era muuuy molesta

-eres un idiota!! por eso no t lo voy a presentar a menos q sea estrictamente necesario

-ya veo q eres muy celoso y no t culpo es bastante lindo… se tiene q cuidar-lo último lo dijo en un tono muy sugestivo- y claro! Como no se parece a ti pues tenía q ser lindo

-tarado!!- y le dio un codazo en el estomago, y en realidad lo dicho por Hyoga no estaba muy alejado de la realidad

-Auch!! Eso me dolió

-Pues deja de decir tonterías

-No aguantas nada, mejor ya me voy, pareces muy ocupado con las fotos de tu "Hermanito"- y se dio la media vuelta para irse

-No seas payaso y regresa, solo apago esta cosa y nos vamos

-Esta bien me quedo solo por q no tengo nada mejor q hacer

• § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • Fin del Flash Back • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § •

Tal vez solo fue un comentario como otros cuando Hyoga veía a un chico lindo, pero ahora q se habían conocido sabía podían llegar más lejos, y eso le preocupaba, poco a poco Ikki se había enamorado, sabía q era peligroso no solo por q perdería la amistad de Hyoga, también cabía la posibilidad de un rechazo y ahora existía otra, a Hyoga le gustaba su hermano, acaso lo perdería por él? O lo perdería por cobardía, tal vez en ese instante un poco de ambas.

-Por q t despiertas tan temprano??- la voz de Hyoga lo sorprendió- yo no se por que te gusta madrugar- dijo con un bostezo y estirándose sobre la colchoneta

-Pues no se q es madrugada para ti por q ya son las 10 de la mañana

-Ikki!!!- dijo totalmente exaltado- por que no me despiertas más temprano, por si no lo sabías tengo cosas q hacer- y se vistió casi a la velocidad de la luz, para luego bajar y despedirse

- Hasta luego Señora y gracias por todo

-Pero Hyoga no piensas desayunar, ya había preparado el desayuno para todos

- mejor q se vaya no necesitamos gorrones – dijo un vocecita por debajo, obviamente era Shun

-No señora gracias, me parece q no soy bien recibido por todos- lo dijo en una clara indirecta muy directa para Shun- además tengo q estar en la escuela a 11

-Pues más a mi favor no t vas a poder preparar algo para desayunar, mejor desayunas aquí algo sencillo, y no piensas despreciar mis hotcakes o si??- Shun no entendía por q tanta insistencia de su madre y no le agradaba para nada la idea pues lo reflejaba su cara, para Hyoga fue más q evidente y…

- Este bien señora tiene razón, además sería una grosería de mi parte si ya me preparo el desayuno- Shun casi se ahoga con el jugo q iba a tomar y comenzó a toser

-Shun??- pregunto su medre preocupada, Hyoga le golpeo la espalda para ayudarlo, lo cual funciono y ya no se ahogo

- cof, cof, si mamá estoy bien cof, cof

-Shun ten más cuidado- éste solo asintió con la cabeza – Gracias Hyoga por ayudarlo

-De nada señora

-bueno pues yo me voy a la cocina por él desayuno – Hyoga se sentó al lado de shun y este lo vio con clara molestia pero e otro parecía esperar algo

- que quieres??- dijo enojado

- espero el 'gracias'

- pues sigue esperando no tengo nada q agradecerte

- ah!! Entonces la próxima vez dejo q te ahogues

- no me estaba ahogando, solo fue un pequeño ataque de tos

-si claro!!- dijo hyoga con tono irónico- y como dormiste Shuni??

- que te importa, y no me llames así

- cómo Shuni??

- no te hagas el gracioso q no t va- ese niño si lo sacaba de quicio- además q pregunta más estupida

-perdón!! solo quería hacer un poco de conversación, todo t molesta

- no me molesta todo, solo tú

-pues tú a mi, me gustas- Shun se quedo de piedra q le sucedía a ese tipo, como le decía eso, una declaración así pone nervioso a cualquiera y más si te lo dice un hermoso rubio con ojos cielo, y tampoco puedes evitar sonrojarte, eso mismo le pasó a shun. De repente su mamá entro con el desayuno, lo vio con un rojo brillante en toda su cara y no pudo evitar preguntar

-Que te pasa Shun tienes fiebre- se acerco para tocarle la frente

- No mamá- se apresuro a decir- estoy bien

- pues si tu dices- su mamá quedo conforme pues no se sentía con fiebre

Desde las escaleras Ikki vio todo y se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Hola hermano por q tardaste tanto en bajar???

- Estaba acomodando la colchoneta- se veía un poco serio pero Shun no lo noto

-mmm como se nota q ciertas personas solo están para molestar- solo le importaba lo relacionado con Hyoga según él para vengarse x todo lo q le había dicho pero era cierto o era una excusa

- si lo dices por mi dímelo directamente Shuni a mi no me molesta- de nuevo con el 'Shuni'

- ya te dije q no me llames así y si lo digo por ti

- pues lo siento mucho por q tengo planeado venir mucho por aquí

-ahg!! Eres insoportable yo me voy tengo mejores cosas q hacer

- No Shun no te vayas

- que pasa mamá??

- es un largo periodo de vacaciones y no quiero verte de ocioso por eso te vas a inscribir a alguna actividad en la escuela de Ikki como son publicas no hay problema

- Esta bien mamá

- te gusta pintar y la escuela tiene un buen curso de esto no t gustaría??- sugirió su mamá

- si, pintura esta bien para mi

- pero será mejor q vayas desde hoy, lo antes posible porque ese curso se llena rápido- dijo Hyoga

- nadie te pregunto- Shun de nuevo

- Shun, te estas volviendo muy grosero, además Hyoga te va a acompañar – le regaño su mamá

- ese???, yo puedo llegar solo- dijo muy autosuficiente

- Shun no conoces la ciudad ni siquiera llegaste a esta casa tú solo- odiaba q su mamá lo deja en mal y más cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hyoga

- si quieres yo lo acompaño mamá – después de mucho tiempo en silencio, Ikki por fin hablo, Shun lo interpreto como una ayuda e Ikki también, pero en el fondo sabía q era por Hyoga no los iba a dejar solos

-Gracias hermano!!

- Pero aún así pueden ir los tres, Hyoga podrías pasar por ellos??

- Claro señora, yo me retiro, muchas gracias por todo

- Sabes q eres bienvenido en esta casa

-Gracias – se dirigió a la puerta e Ikki lo acompaño- adios Shuni!!- se despidió muy alegre, pero él otro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo

-Es insoportable!!- de verdad lo comenzaba a odiar o eso era lo q creía- y ahora lo voy a ver también en las clases de pintura, Ikki no se como te agrada, tú eres muy buena persona, tal vez sea por eso… le tienes mucha paciencia- dicho esto se retiro a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Hyoga iba muy satisfecho con él sonrojo q provoco en Shun se veía tan lindo, y en realidad él siempre fue lindo, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una foto de verdad se veía adorable, recordó lo mismo q Ikki, solo q después de eso, él entro a su correo sin permiso y robo una foto, desde su perspectiva esa en especial lo hacia ver como un ángel con el sola tras su espalda con un abrigo largo, un gorrito muy simpático q dejaba ver algunos cabellos rebeldes y esa sonrisa tan calida, todo un angelito, tan hermoso, de verdad le gustaba ese niño, y cuando tiro a Shun con su bici creyó q estaba alucinando de primero no lo reconoció y solo se disculpo rápidamente, y aunque hubiese querido disculparse de mejor manera tenía q llegar, por eso solo pensó q era una alucinación, tanto soñar con él lo estaba volviendo loco, por eso cuando lo vio desnudo con esa piel blanca contrastando con su cabello verde, le pareció subir al cielo y se quedo como bobo admirándolo, claro la caída fue muy dura pero valió la pena, aunque Hyoga no se conformaba, el quería más de Shun mucho más, por eso decidió q lo conquistaría, lo seduciría, y lo volvería loco por el, hasta enamorarse y no dejarlo pensar en otra cosa q no fuera él, porque el ya lo estaba, no pensaba en otra cosa, no soñaba en otra cosa, solo era Shun el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, ese también era un problema, sabía como era Ikki y no le facilitaría las cosas con su hermano, por eso debía ser precavido, tener momentos de soledad con Shun, y así sería más sencillo.

En una cama se encontraba un joven boca abajo pensando, en que?? Para su disgusto en un rubio idiota, no podía sacárselo de la mente, sus expresiones, sus chistes tontos, su piel, su sonrisa, sus ojos tan azules y hermosos, "maldición!! Como podía pensar en eso si lo odiaba??, por que?? Porque el muy maldito lo había visto desnudo, y luego negó q le había gustado, si como no! Si lo vio con tanto detenimiento sintió su mirada recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel, su mirada… era linda" si tan solo no lo hubiese visto como si quisiera comérselo, y en realidad ese era el plan de Hyoga, "lo odio!!" y aunque Shun no lo quería aceptar lo odiaba por haberle dicho q no sintió nada, q no había sido importante, todo lo dijo en una frase 'por favor como si fueras la octava maravilla, no tienes nada diferente a mi' y luego el muy estupido se dio el lujo de coquetearle y decirle q le gustaba, "un completo idiota" pero aunque costara aceptarlo un idiota muy lindo.

continuara....

**_ehm ps ahi estuvo espero q_** **_haya guatado y tambien espero q alguien lo haya leido en fin, muchas gracias a kien lo lea y nos vemos en el prox cap prometo no tardar demaciado n.n bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

_No tengo idea porque no había publicado todo los capítulos que tenía, pero bueno publicare este uhmm, ahhh no puede ser ya olvide varias cosas eso no es bueno prometo esforzarme de verdad ^^, para seguir con esta historia bueno si a alguien aun le interesa XD_

.··..·'·. Capitulo 4 .·'·..··.

Hyoga regreso después de un rato por los dos hermanos, como lo habían acordado.

-Hola, ya regrese ya están listos?- de nuevo Grace (N/A: así se llama su Mamá de Shun) lo dejo pasar y asusto a Shun

- no te atropello un carro?- Shun sonrió cínicamente

-pues creo que no- le seguiría el juego

. Maldita sea mi suerte

- pues sí, dicen que hierba mala nunca muere- dijo muy tranquilo

- pues por lo menos lo aceptas- Shun le bajo el tono a los ataques ahora parecía solo un juego- ¿Ikki ya estás listo?-le gritó

- Si ya voy, ¿ya llego Hyoga?

-Si, ya llego el fastidioso- ya parecía un juego, pero no por eso dejaría de insultarlo, Hyoga decidió quedarse callado, por el momento…

- bien vamonos- llegó ikki y se fueron. Hyoga dejo su bici, después pasaría por ella como de costumbre, y se fueron caminando a la escuela ya no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Hyoga e Ikki siempre caminaban muy rápido, pero Shun parecía una tortuga además era más pequeño, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar a Hyoga, él si tenía una hora de llegada, pero tampoco los iba a abandonar así que intento lo más lógico.

-Shun estas caminando muy despacio,….- decirles… ¡APURENSE!

-¡Ahh! Me dices lento

- No, no es eso, solo por favor, ¿podrías caminar más rápido?

-Pues no quiero y si tienes tanta prisa vete tú

- vengo con ustedes, no los voy a dejar

- por mi estaría perfecto

- pero para mi no, por favor camina más rápido… o que no puedes?

-primero me dices lento y luego inútil, así menos lo voy a hacer

- ¿que acaso quieres que t cargue o que?

-claro que no!-dijo indignado

-entonces… ya se –dicho esto lo agarró de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar, tanto Ikki como Shun se sorprendieron, este último primero se sonrojo pero después…

-oye que haces suéltame?- y comenzó a jalarse hacia tras, pero Hyoga era mucho más fuerte y así después de un rato de resistirse, avanzaron más rápido, y Shun…. cedió, cuando llegaron dejo su mano cosa q molesto a Shun a pesar de no aceptarlo, después Hyoga fue al cubículo de natación e Ikki y Shun fueron al salón de pintura.

-Señor Vidov!, llega tarde!, que no tiene noción del tiempo o no sabe leer el reloj?

-Lo siento profesor Camus, pero hubo una fuerza externa

- fuerza externa o no, llegó tarde y ahora tiene q esperar su turno sigue después del señor Hagen

-ese pendejo ya esta ahí?-pregunto sorprendido y enojado a la vez

-Perdón? Señor Vidov que dijo?- Camus odiaba que dijera malas palabras

- lo siento, no me di cuenta

-en lugar de estar insultando hubiese pensado en llegar temprano, porque sabe lo que esta intentando el Señor Hagen verdad?

- si, esta intentando quedarse como nadador principal y sacarme del equipo

-así es y ahora solo esperemos que los directivos tengan un poco de ética profesional

Después de un tiempo Hyoga entro y vio salir a Hagen con una pequeña sonrisa de burla

-Buenos días Señor Vidov

-Buenos días

-como ya todos sabemos la competencia de ayer fue muy importante para usted, y por su desempeño hemos decidido que usted nos va a representar en las competencias nacionales…

- muchas gracias!

-pero como nuestra escuela tiene un gran prestigio, en las competencias también lo va a acompañar el señor Hagen- Los directivos le explicaron el procedimiento…- espero que no haya inconveniente?- no se lo esperaba pero tampoco podía reclamar o ponerse en contra, lo mejor sería demostrar en el transcurso de las competencias que él era el mejor.

-no ninguno- dijo muy seguro

- bien, pues es todo gracias señor Vidov-

- Hasta pronto- Maldito Hagen solo por tener dinero se creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no importaba él sabía cual era su nivel y aunque le doliera al estupido era mil veces mejor, era más que obvio la influencia del dinero y posición social.

- Entonces que le dijeron?- pregunto enseguida Camus

- voy a representar a la escuela pero….

-pero…

-también va a ir Hagen

-pero, como?

-al parecer es un acuerdo especial por lo menos a nivel local, después si pierdo quedo fuera del equipo, al parecer esto último fue idea de Hagen, pero estoy consiente que en parte fue culpa mía- Camus estaba un poco molesto con Hyoga pero estaba más molesto con la situación, era increíble como el dinero podía frenar al talento pero no le se lo dejarían tan fácil, y eso lo entendió Hyoga cuando sintió la mano de su profesor en su hombro.

-Gracias!

- Ahora hay que mejorar esos tiempos

-si

Mientras tanto Shun e Ikki estaban en el salón de pintura al parecer si había mucha demanda en la clase, pues estaban esperando su turno. A Shun le molestaba sobremanera que lo hicieran esperar, pero en ese instante más q molesto estaba nervioso había un chico de cabello rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo, no estaba esperando su turno pues llevaba un arpa y lo había visto salir del salón de música, entonces por q no se iba.

-Hola, esperas tu turno?- el chico se había acercado

-ehh…si, si y tu?- no se había dado cuenta pero el chico si que era lindo

-yo espero a mi hermana, tu eres nuevo?, por lo menos en la escuela? no te había visto

- si, viene de vista

- de visita, ósea q eres el hermano de Ikki

-si, como lo sabes?

-pues porque te vi con él pero no estaba seguro, y por cierto donde esta?

- no se, dijo q después venía

- quien sigue?- salió una chica cabello largo, rubio- hermano si alcance lugar que bien no?- la chica se acerco a ellos

- me alegro mucho!- la chica miro a Shun y le sonrió

-Hola, soy June y tú?

-Hola, soy Shun

-pero q descortés soy! se me olvido presentarme, soy Mime y ella es mi hermana

-vienes por lo de la clase de pintura?-pregunto ella

-eh, si- Shun estaba muy despistado la presencia de chico lo descontrolaba

- entonces tu sigues

-ah! es cierto, hasta pronto- entro al salón y se regaño por parecer un estúpido frente a ese chico lindo

-buenos Días, soy el maestro Albiore

-Buenos Días, Soy Shun Kido

-vaya otro Kido, el hermano menor de Ikki supongo?

-si- no era raro q lo reconocieran pues su apellido tenía renombre, pero no por eso dejaba de incomodarle, y a veces lo odiaba.

-bueno pues creo q no hay ningún inconveniente solo deje sus papeles y listo

- Gracias- pero odiaba más que le dieran preferencia solo por ser hijo de quien era, cuando salió los dos chicos rubios seguían ahí.

-Que rápido saliste- dijo June

-si, creo que si- por eso no le gustaba, la mayoría de las personas se lo reprochaban y lo hacía aún lado, de repente se entristeció- no han visto a Ikki?

- no, creo que todavía no regresa

-….- no sabía que hacer, quería salir de ahí, solo eso

- debe estar con Hyoga

-Con Hyoga?- se sorprendió ante tal afirmación

-Si casi siempre están juntos, por qué no los buscas en la alberca- "siempre juntos" las palabras se repitieron en su mente, porque, no lo sabía- si quieres te acompaño supongo que no conoces la esuela?

-muchas gracias- y comenzaron a avanzar, Ikki lo había dejado por Hyoga?, eso le hacía pensar que tal vez su hermano y ese rubio tonto fueran algo más que amigos, y si no le contó nada del regreso de Hyoga fue por pena? Saber que tu hermano es homosexual no siempre es fácil, y si él no era capaz de decirlo ¿por qué Ikki si? tenía un tiempo que se había aceptado el mismo pero q los demás lo hagan no es lo mismo. Mientras pensaba eso ya habían llegado a la alberca, él caminaba al lado de ésta mirando el agua, dando vueltas a todas esas preguntas una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta se había quedado atrás, y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta cuando un chico pelilila corría hacía él y lo tiraba a la alberca sin poder evitarlo, no sabía nadar y pronto comenzó a ahogarse.

Ikki efectivamente había ido a buscar a Hyoga y lo había encontrado en los vestidores, pues iba a practicar un rato, y precisamente cunado salían Hyoga vio a Shun caer y comenzar a ahogarse, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó a la alberca y lo saco

-Shun?- grito Ikki

-esta inconciente trago mucha agua- dijo Hyoga y comenzó la reanimación, por lo cual tuvo que darle respiración de boca a boca, un poco después Shun despertó tosiendo y sacando el agua tragada, lo que alivio a todos, lo que nadie noto fue un ligero sonrojó en Shun pues sabía que Hyoga le había dado respiración de boca a boca.

-perdón, perdón, no quise causar esto pero me resbale y no pude evitar empujarlo

- ósea que tu lo empujaste Sorrento?

-si Hyoga perdón no debí correr aquí …..

-ya no importa Sorrento, Shun esta bien, solo hay q llevarlo a la enfermería- Hyoga se notaba molesto y Sorrento no comprendió su preocupación por ese muchacho, solo vio como lo cargo y se lo llevo, para Hyoga la práctica tendría que esperar

-Shun estas bien?- preguntó Ikki mientras iban a la enfermería

- si nissan estoy bien y creo que puedo caminar

- no, no puedes- Hyoga no lo iba a soltar tan fácil

-si otouto, casi mueres y nunca me lo perdonaría- le dijo al tiempo q lo beso en la frente y se le veía agua en sus ojos-

En ese momento Shun se sintió tan feliz, entonces Ikki aún lo quería, se preocupaba por él, cuando llego a su casa se sintió tan ajeno a ella y ahora veía una preocupación genuina en Ikki, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable con Hyoga pues lo creía un intruso por eso lo trato como lo trato, y luego recordó todas las preguntas que llegaron a su mente antes de caer en la piscina y se convenció más de que su nissan y Hyoga eran pareja, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, eran tantas cosas juntas y estar en los brazos de Hyoga estando semidesnudo y mojados tampoco ayudaba.

_Espero les guste y que alguien le entienda bueno eso si alguien la lee XD, gracias por leer si aun sigue por aquí porque tardar 3 años no creo q sea muy bueno ^^U Gracias a quien lea_


End file.
